Packet networks originally intended for the transmission of data are being increasingly used to carry multimedia traffic. Common network problems such as congestion cause noticeable degradation in multimedia performance. It is therefore desirable to have test equipment that, by observing the packet stream at one or more locations, is able to identify network problems so that adequate multimedia performance can be restored.
Packet networks are used to transport data, voice, and video traffic. Common packet network types include Internet Protocol (“IP”), Frame Relay, and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (“ATM”). Each packet contains a payload, which carries data or digitized voice or video, and a header, which comprises a source and destination address and other protocol related information. A packetized multimedia stream is a stream of sequential packets containing successive and contiguous blocks of digitized voice or video.
In general, if one packet of a packetized multimedia stream is lost within the packet network or arrives too late to be used, there will be a corresponding gap in the reconstructed multimedia stream which causes noticeable quality degradation. Accordingly, it is desirable to measure the performance of the packet network and to identify any problems that may cause packets to be lost or delayed. Further, in order to speed the resolution of network problems, it is desirable to identify which of the typical known network problems is the original or root cause of the quality degradation.
The typical problems that cause packets to be lost or delayed include, but are not limited to:                (i) Congestion, which is due to excessive numbers of packets from other streams causing queues to fill and contention to occur; congestion may occur on Local Area Networks (“LANs”), on the links used to interconnect LANs to packet networks, or within the packet network;        (ii) Route changes, which are due to the routers or switches within the packet network modifying their decision criteria on which way to route packets; and        (iii) Link failures, which are often due to the failure of some equipment within the packet network or to a cable being damaged or cut.        
Prior art systems for locating network problems require making measurements at different locations within a network so that comparisons can be made. In many cases, packets may pass through networks owned and operated by different entities and hence it may not be possible or practical to make measurements in many locations.
Prior art systems also typically report metrics such as packet loss, jitter, and delay but do not identify the specific nature of the problem. Other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,677 to Garg entitled “Method and Apparatus for Monitoring a Network Environment,” perform comparisons of collected data with previously stored historic data in order to report the occurrence of a network problem, but, again, fail to identify the true cause of the problem.
Still other prior art systems employ test packets in order to make measurements, using well known protocols such as Ping and Traceroute. Because these protocols are generally employed to troubleshoot a connection after a problem has been reported, prior art systems using such protocols are not able to detect what occurred on a specific end-to-end connection within the network.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved network monitoring system that identifies network problems, the probable cause of such network problems, and the approximate location of network problems from observations made at one point on the network.